La excursion
by sora 79
Summary: Originalmente concebido como One shot, posteriormente agregandos capítulos de unión familiar. Capítulos independientes de la misma línea "El nuevo hombre de la casa". Debe su título al primer capítulo donde Pan y Bra, de seis y cinco años, son empujadas por su sangre Saiyajin a una aventura, tal es la emoción que olvidan pedir permiso a sus padres. pero ¿estan capacitadas?
1. Chapter 1

**LA EXCURSION**

 **Hola, soy "Sora 79", a los que nunca me han leído les invito a leer mi otra historia "El nuevo hombre de la casa", cuando escribí esta historia la había pensado poner como episodio 16 o 17 de mi historia principal, pero estoy bloqueada y como ya la tenía escrita preferí publicarla independiente, espero les guste.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **En esta historia :**

 **Bra : cinco años**

 **Pan : seis años**

 **Trunks: quince años**

 **Goten : catorce años**

 **Los demás no quisieron darme su edad**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pequeña estaba pegada en la ventana de la nave viendo el maravilloso paisaje de campo que ofrecía el monte Paoz, mientras que su hermano ,que ya conocía la región al grado de recorrerlo con los ojos vendados, estaba más concentrado en la pantalla de su teléfono que en el paraje.

—Bra, despegarte de la ventana —dijo su padre

La pequeña se volvió a su padre

—¿Ya estamos cerca?— pregunto

—Estamos más cerca que la última vez que preguntaste— contesto secamente— ¡ya siéntate!

—Estas muy emocionada por viaje, ¿cierto? —pregunto su madre

—Sí, ya quiero ver a Pan, vamos a jugar mucho— dijo la pequeña que le emocionaba mucho jugar con su amiga

— ¿Y tú Trunks?, no te veo muy emocionado

— Ah, sí claro, Goten y yo vamos a explorar le vieja cueva. Hace años que no vamos allá —dijo apenas levantando la vista mientras contestaba algunos mensajes

—Bien, pero recuerden que todos los planes que tienen serán después de la comida, no quiero ver a Milk renegando que cocino para nada

En el patio de una modesta casa de campo una niña de seis años saludaba a la nave agitando sus brazos extendidos

—Ya se acercan, ya se acercan —gritaba emocionada, para avisar de los visitantes a su familia

Su padre salió

—Vaya, parece que llegan justo a tiempo

La nave aterrizo abriendo sus puertas, Trunks salió primero

—Buenos días Gohan —saludo

—Hola Trunks, que bueno que ya llegaron. Ya no sabíamos cómo contener a Pan

Bulma y Bra se acercaron

—Pan— grito la pequeña de cinco años—mientras corría a lado de su amiga

—Qué bueno que viniste, vamos al patio trasero, te mostrare la casa del árbol que mi abuelito me hizo

—Bra, que te dije, vamos a saludar primero— dijo Bulma

—Ya déjalas correr —dijo Vegeta— no creo que sea capaz de contener tanta energía más tiempo

—Está bien, pero tengan cuidado—dijo Bulma

—Sí —dijeron las niñas al unísono, ambas se marcharon al lado trasero de la casa donde estaba el viejo árbol de los Son, tenía una construcción de madera que permitía a las niñas, incluso a Bra, que no estaba acostumbrada a subir árboles, acceder a ella sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Es como un castillo de princesas —dijo Bra emocionada

—No es un castillo, es un fortaleza —dijo Pan que su visión era algo diferente a la de su amiga, las niñas jugaron alegremente hasta que fueron llamadas para comer.

—Mamá, mamá quiero una casa del árbol como la de Pan— dijo Bra muy emocionada

—Ya veremos —dijo Bulma— ahora ve a lavarte para comer

El almuerzo pasó ahora los chicos se alistaron para salir a su excursión

—Tío, ¿puedo ir?— dijo Pan, que con sus ojitos suplicaba un sí.

—No Pan, Trunks y yo iremos a una zona muy inestable, puede ser peligroso para ti

—Por favor, yo se volar, papá me enseño y se escalar—suplico la pequeña

—Pan, con gusto te llevaríamos—contesto ahora Trunks—, pero si vas Bra va aquedarse sola y se aburrirá mucho y estaba tan emocionada de estar con tigo

Pan pensó un momento

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez ¿prometen llevarme?—dijo buscando el consuelo de una promesa

—Claro, la próxima vez que Trunks y yo vallamos, te prometo llevarte con migo —dijo su tío que siempre le gusto complacer a su favorita y única sobrina

Ambos chicos salieron

—Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?— dijo Pan a su amiga

—Vamos a jugar cerca del rio —dijo Bra— he traído una capsula con muchos juguetes

— ¿Van a ir al rio?— dijo el padre de Pan, tengan cuidado no se acerquen mucho —dijo aunque sabía que es esa época el rio no era más que una pequeña corriente de agua sin ningún peligro para las niñas

—No papá— dijo Pan

Las niñas se acercaron y Bra abrió su capsula de donde salieron diferentes juguetes, Bra comenzó a ordenar unos platitos con la dedicación de una buena anfitriona a la hora de recibir visitas para el té, y acomodar muñecas alrededor de su mesa improvisada.

—Este es tu lugar— dijo a Pan, la niña se sentó para complacer a su amiga, aunque este tipo de juegos no eran sus preferidos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que su tío y amigo se deben de estarse divirtiéndose mucho más que ella.

Bra comenzó a repartir galletitas mientras le contaba su amiga el último cuento que su mamá le había relatado, era algo de una linda princesa y un valiente caballero del espacio y donde la fuerza del amor vencían sobre un malvado tirano, cuando noto a su amiga muy distraída.

—¿Que pasa Pan?

—No, nada— se quedó cayada un momento más, después pareció pensar en algo y dijo muy alegre

—Bra, que te parece si hacemos una excursión

—Eh, ¿una excursión ?— La niña no parecía muy convencida, Pan tenía que usar mejor estrategia

—Sí, te mostrare una campo lleno de flores y hay muchas mariposas, Y sabes el otro día vi un arcoíris que terminaba justo ahí

—¿Un arcoíris? —Dijo Bra pensando en sus cuentos —eso significa que debe haber un tesoro y ¿está muy lejos? —pregunto la niña

—No, además yo puedo volar llegaremos pronto

—Pero mamá…

—Ella dijo que tengamos cuidado y yo voy a cuidarte, además conozco todo esta región

—Está bien —dijo la niña, al fin y al acabo su sangre Saiyajin también se emocionaba con la esperanza de una aventura

Pan acomodo a su amiga en su espalda, ¿estás bien?— pregunto

—Sí —dijo Bra

—Bien, vamos— dijo Pan emprendiendo vuelo hacia la dirección que recordaba

Después de unos minutos Bulma quiso asegurarse de su hija— donde están las niñas —dijo

—Fuero a jugar atrás —dijo Gohan

—Milk está repartiendo jugo y pastel, voy a llamarlas— dijo, saliendo al lugar indicado por Gohan

Encontró los juguetes en el césped, pero no estaban las niñas,

— ¡Bra, Pan! —Llamo pero no parecían que estuvieran cerca—¿ dónde podrán estar ?—dijo regreso donde estaba Gohan

—Gohan las niñas no están atrás

—Seguro subieron al árbol de nuevo voy a traerlas —dijo dirigiéndose al lugar

—Pan —grito Gohan—, no están aquí tampoco— regreso al grupo reunido

—Vegeta se acercó— ¿dónde están?— pregunto, notando que algo no estaba bien

—Qué raro —dijo Gohan— y concentrándose un momento — ¡las niñas!— dijo en un tono de asombro —se están alejando— dijo, al percibir sus pequeños ki que ya casi no se sentían, por el tamaño y la distancia

Vegeta giro su cabeza hacia el norte percibiendo que su hija y su amiga estaban alejándose en esa dirección.

—¡¿Qué?!, donde están, ¡Vegeta! — dijo Bulma con apremio

—Tranquilízate mujer, no están muy lejos solo tenemos que ir por ellas

—Tú no entiendes, en esta montaña hay muchos animales peligrosos, no pueden andar dos niñas solas por ahí —dijo Bulma

La preocupación creció en el interior de Vegeta, pues sabía que por insistencia de Bulma su pequeña no había recibido ninguna clase de formación de defensa, asumiendo que su entrenamiento comenzaría solo si ella lo deseaba más tarde.

—Tenemos que ir por ellas ahora mismo —dijo comenzando a volar

Mientras tanto las niñas viajaban por los aires, Pan hacia un gran esfuerzo, era nueva en esto de volar y nunca había tenido que cargar a otra persona

—Descendamos—dijo— seguiremos a pie desde aquí —concluyo bajando en una zona muy arbolada

—¿Están cansada Pan?— pregunto Bra

— No, pero parte de la diversión es que caminemos— dijo Pan, ocultando su cansancio.

—Está bien— dijo la pequeña, que se sentía segura con su amiga 365 días más grande que ella

Las niñas caminaban por senderos que iban improvisando, Bra estaba muy feliz, de la nada aparecían conejos, hermosos pájaros y otros animales que Pan le iba mostrando , desgraciada mente para las niñas no toda la fauna del monte Paoz era animales amigables; pues al acercarse a una roca, donde se había posado un hermosa mariposa que Bra pretendía tomar, se ergio un gran dinosaurio que hizo gritar a Bra y retroceder a toda velocidad hacia su amiga, el dinosaurio molesto por haber sido despertado o hambriento al ver a las niñas (juzgué el lector) gruño y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de las niñas.

Las pequeñas gritaron horrorizadas, Pan tomo de los hombros a su amiguita y se elevó cuanto podía hacer

— ¡Alégate Pan! —pidió la pequeña de cinco años

Pan voló hacia lo alto de una de una peña pedregosa, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver hacia tras, para asegurase si la fiera las perseguía aun.

—¡Cuidado!— grito Bra, al verse a punto de chocar con un gran árbol, Pan ya no pudo esquivar el golpe, y ambas niñas se estrellaron contra el árbol, llevándose la peor parte del golpe Pan.

Las niñas cayeron al suelo, Bra rodo un poco, al detenerse se levanto

—¡Pan!— grito y vio a su amiguita acostada en el suelo —¡Pan! —grito acercándose pero Pan no respondía tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza

Bra observo para todos los lados, por lo menos habían perdido a la fiera.

—Pan —dijo agitando a su amiga— despierta

—¡Aah!—Pan se quejó apenas podía abrir un ojo —Bra— dijo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

—Pan, yo te cuidare —dijo Bra

Gohan y Vegeta viajaban cuando de pronto Gohan se detuvo, su rostro palideció por una expresión de temor

—Pan— dijo— su ki ha desaparecido

Vegeta trato de concentrarse en el ki de su hija, era muy pequeño pero aún se percibía, se maldijo por traicionar sus instintos y haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Bra tenía que llevar por lo menos un año con entrenamiento, como lo hizo con su hermano, si algo le pasaba él sería el responsable

—Vamos —dijo tomando velocidad, Gohan salió de su perturbación y siguió al príncipe

Bra arrastro a su amiguita hacia la sombra de un árbol y trato de sentarla recostándola en el tronco, Bra escuchó un ruido que le pareció una corriente de agua

—Pan quédate aquí, voy por un poco de agua— dijo, a la niña inconsciente y corrió tratando de recordar el camino, para no perderse al regresar, y efectivamente encontró un riachuelo, saco de su bolsa una capsula donde todavía guardaba unos juguetes, entre los cuales se encontraba un tetero de juguete, pero suficiente para trasladar agua, lo lleno y luego corrió hasta donde su amiga.

—Pan bebe un poco—le dijo, poniendo con mucha delicadeza el recipiente plástico en los labios de Pan, la pequeña bebió un poco mientras abría sus ojos.

—Gracias Bra, me duele la cabeza —se quejo

—No te preocupes, yo te curare— dijo la pequeña soltando el laso de su vestido y comenzó a vendar la cabeza de su amiguita, como muchas veces vio hacerlo a su mamá con su papá — ¿te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias Bra— trato de levantarse

—Pan, mejor quédate un rato sentada.

—Bra, tenemos que regresar, si nos quedamos más tiempo va a oscurecer —dijo Pan que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban perdidas

—No, aquí no hay camino Pan, y tú no puedes volar

—De que hablas, claro que puedo, ya estoy bien—dijo Pan, que lo último que deseaba era parecer débil ante su amiga

De pronto escucharon un ruido entre árboles, Pan se puso de pie de un salto, poniéndose en posesión de defensa dejando a su amiguita atrás

—Pan, Bra —escucho la voz de su padre

—Es papá— dijo Pan muy aliviada —papá aquí estamos

Los dos Saiyajin se acercaron al escuchar la voz de la niña

—Pan —Gohan corrió hacia su hija

—Papá— dijo Bra, corriendo hacia Vegeta y abrazando su cintura. Vegeta, con mucho alivio de ver a su hija sana, la recibió

Gohan al ver el vendaje en la frente de Pan se preocupo

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? —dijo examinado a su hija

—Estoy bien papá, solo es un pequeño golpe, Bra cuido de mi

Vegeta, que había recobrado de su impresión vio a su hija, ahora con unan mirada severa, que Bra solo la había visto dirigida a su hermano, prosiguió

—Ustedes dos, ¿tienen idea de en cuantos problemas están?— dijo, en tono severo

Recordando la situación Gohan prosiguió

—Pero Pan ¿en que estaban pensando?, alegarse así, tienen suerte de que no les haya pasado algo grave.

—lo siento papá, no creí que esto terminaría así

—Ya hablaremos de esto, por el momento es mejor llevarte para examinar ese golpe

—y tú —dijo Vegeta a su hija—no importa lo que diga tu madre, a partir de mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento

— ¡¿De verdad papá?! —dijo Bra, que la perspectiva le emocionaba

—Sí, vámonos ahora, que aún tengo que pensar en un castigo para ti también— concluyo el Príncipe

La sonrisa de Bra termino por desaparecer, pero igual, se sentía aliviada de ya no estar perdida, su papá podía ser muy estricto, pero se sentía a salvo de cualquier cosa en el universo cuando él estaba cerca.

Trunks y Goten estaban en el patio de la casa junto con Bulma y Videl

—Ahí vienen—dijo Trunks— lo vez mamá, no había de que preocuparse

Gohan aterrizo llevaba a Pan en brazos

—Pan— dijo Videl, corriendo a su encuentro— ¿qué te paso, está bien?

—Sí, está bien, solo es un golpe, vamos adentro para tratarlo adecuadamente— la pequeña familia Son entro a la casa dejando a sus invitados en el patio.

—Bra— dijo Bulma abrazando a su pequeñita — me asustaste tanto —luego que la primera impresión de alivio paso prosiguió en tono estricto —pero ¿Cómo se les ocurrió alejarse así, sin decirle a nadie?

—Lo siento mami —dijo Bra —solo queríamos divertirnos en una excursión

— ¿Una excursión?—dijo Goten —ya sé de donde viene esto, ¿por casualidad esta fue idea de Pan?

—Pan dijo que conocía un lugar muy lindo, mamá realmente me emocione mucho, yo quería ir tanto, que no pensé en decirte primero

Vegeta observaba en silencio, la verdad hasta ese día él había tenido la impresión que su pequeña era más humana que Saiyajin; pero el ver ese brillo en sus ojos al hablar de su aventura, quedo convencido que su sangre Saiyajin estaba muy activa en ella, aunque aún estaba enfadado por su irresponsabilidad ese hecho era para él un alivio.

—No importa lo que haya dicho, tú sabes que no puedes alejarte sola, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente al llegar a casa jovencita —concluyo Bulma con severidad

— ¡Vaya!, así que, ¿así es como se siente que otros estén en problemas y no tú ?—dijo Trunks—Wow

—Parece que en cada generación se invierten los papeles —dijo Goten—recuerdo que yo me metí en muchos problemas por seguir tus ideas

—No sé de qué hablas —opino Trunks muy serio

— ¡¿No sabes?! , pero si solo el mes pasado tu—la mano de su amigo impidió que Goten terminara su historia

—Goten — interrumpió Trunks a su amigo—estamos tratando algo serio aquí, deja de decir tonterías

—ya, vamos a despedirnos de la familia y vayamos a casa, creo que ya han sido muchas aventuras por un día. —dijo Bulma que ya extrañaba la paz de su hogar.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno espero les guste hace tiempo tenía la idea de las niñas perdidas en el bosque y me parece que por más Saiyajin que sean a su edad y poca preparación tendrían algunas dificultades, a mi ver me parece que Bra es mayor que Pan, pero como el señor Akira mueve sus historias a un antojo impredecible, pensé darle por lo menos un año de diferencia; aunque cómo va la serie no veo que siquiera se asome la existencia de Bra.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

 **25/12/15**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DIA CON MI HERMANO**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, un día esta idea golpeo mi mente, me parece que este capítulo encaja en la excursión, aunque originalmente pensé que iba a ser un one show, así que creo que se puede tomar como la misma línea(tiempo futuro) de Él nuevo hombre de la casa.**

Bra corría con un peluche chamuscado en sus manos, o lo que quedaba de él, al llegar a la cámara de gravedad golpeó la puerta tan desesperadamente como si el fin del mundo se avecinaba

Vegeta escucho el sonido de la puerta, suspiro por un momento

—Ahora ¿Qué?— se dijo, apago la gravedad y presiono el botón para abrir la puerta, pues por experiencia sabía que si no abría la puerta no tendría paz de ese molesto ruido

Bra entro mostrando el trozo de tela en sus manos

—papá, mira lo que le hizo Trunks a puky —dijo muy molesta

Vegeta no tenía idea de quien era Puky, pero al observar el resto de este en las manos de Bra por lo menos vio que no había sido un ser vivo, lo que solo significaba que era uno de esos objetos con lo que los niños de la tierra se obsesionan tanto, eso llamado juguete.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto, sabiendo que Bulma no estaba en casa y que nada lo podía salvar de ser juez y verdugo en esta situación

—Estábamos jugando en el jardín y él ataco a puky—explico indignada

—Bien, vamos allá— dijo, saliendo de la cámara para encargarse de este fastidioso asunto lo más pronto posible y así regresar a su actividad favorita, llegaron al jardín, Trunks no estaba a la vista pero su presencia se sentía cerca.

—Trunks, ven acá — llamo el principe

Trunks salió al escuchar la voz de su padre

— ¿si papá?— dijo el muchacho viendo a su padre y a su hermana de pie a su lado, sospecho por donde iba el asunto

— ¿tu quemantes el juguete de tu hermana?—Pregunto Vegeta, sabiendo que la mayorías de las veces que Bra se quejaba de su hermano terminaba siendo una exageración, por lo tanto deseaba oír ambas versiones para impartir justicia.

— ¡Ah no! papá, no sé con qué historia te ha ido, pero ella acepto las reglas del juego–se defendió Trunks— déjame explicar, estábamos jugando a la guerra, yo ni siquiera quería jugar con ella, pero insistió, ella me lanzaba objetos y yo los quemaba

—En ningún momento te lance a puky— dijo Bra, indignada

Vegeta alzo su ceja y lanzo a Trunks una mirada de explica

—Bueno, no—dijo en tono tímido — pero estaba cerca de ella, podía ser considerado un arma en potencia— se defendió Trunks

—¡Papá! —se quejó Bra, exigiendo justicia por los caídos

—Trunks, discúlpate con tu hermana —exigió Vegeta

Trunks suspiro y se volvió a Bra, quien lo miraba muy ofendida

—Bra— dijo Trunks, forzando un tono de voz condescendiente— siento mucho haber quemado tu peluche

Bra no parecía satisfecha

—Eso no arregla lo de puky —dijo, aun resentida

—No, no lo hace —dijo Vegeta, — te diré lo que va a pasar, tu hermano te llevara al centro comercial y **TU** escogerás un juguete que **Él** te comprera con **SU** dinero—concluyo

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ese era un peluche muy viejo, no es justo— intento defenderse Trunks

—Bueno entonces ¿qué te parece esto?, yo la llevó, le compró un juguete y tú te quedas castigado una semana

Trunks hizo un puchero antes de contestar —Está bien, vamos Bra te llevaré de compras— dijo a su hermana

Momentos después Trunks y Bra entraron al centro comercial, aun que este era el lugar donde Trunks le gustaba estar esta ocasión no tenía el mismo entusiasmo, en cambio Bra estaba muy contenta de estar aquí

—Me gusta venir aquí Trunks, es la primera vez que vengo solo con tigo—dijo Bra, emocionada

—Si —dijo Trunks con desgano

—he venido con mamá y con tigo, con papá y mamá, con Goten, Pan y con tigo, con el abuelo la abuela pero nunca he venido solo con tigo, no es fantástico Trunks—termino de decir Bra muy feliz

— ¡ah! Sí, es fantástico —dijo Trunks, con ironía que Bra parecía no detectar —vamos a buscar tu juguete, quiero regresar temprano a casa

—¿Regresar temprano?¿ por qué? estabas aburrido en casa

—solo vamos quieres

— ¿Estás enojado Trunks?

—No Bra, no lo estoy, solo quiero terminar aquí

Trunks y Bra caminaban hacia la tienda cuando tres chicas se acercaban

—Trunks, ¿qué sorpresa?—dijo una de ellas

—Nancy, Bequi, Magy no pensé encontrar las aquí

—pero que lindo Trunks has salido con tu hermanita —dijo la Nancy

— ¡ah! si, ella es mi hermana —dijo Trunks

—hola, soy Bra— dijo Bra— extendiendo su mano a las chicas

—hola Bra, que linda eres ¿te gusta pasear con tu hermano?

—sí, Trunks me comprara un juguete, el que yo escoja —dijo Bra, muy orgullosa

—Pero que bueno es tu hermano —dijo Beky, observando a Trunks

—nunca hubiera imaginado ese lado tuyo Trunks—dijo Magy—no pensé que fueras un chico sensible

—No entiendo su sorpresa chicas, a mí me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hermanita

—Trunks, me compras un helado —dijo Bra

—Claro Bra, lo que quieras —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa congelada

—ah! qué lindo, van a pasar un buen momento, tal vez nos podamos encontrar más tarde —dijo Nancy

— Claro, Bra y yo estaremos aquí un buen rato

—Pero pensé que querías terminar temprano Trunks— dijo Bra, que no comprendía los cambios de ánimo de su hermano

—vamos Bra, tenemos todo el día, entonces nos vemos más tarde chicas

—entonces nos vemos Trunks, y Bra cuida mucho a tu hermano

—Sí, adiós chicas—dijo Bra, mientras se alejaban—que agradables tus amigas Trunks

—si lo son, vamos Bra busquemos la tienda

Trunks y Bra entraron a la tienda de juguetes más grande del centro comercial

—Mira Trunks cuantos juguetes ¿cuál te gusta más?

—No lo sé Bra, tu busca el que más te guste

—Es que hay tantos ¿llevo una muñeca o llevo un juego?

—Bra solo escoge uno ¿quieres?

—¿Y me llevaras a comer un helado después?

Trunks suspiro —sí, te llevare

Bra recorrió todos los pasillos pero nada parecía complacerle

—Bra y ¿qué dices de este?— dijo Trunks, sosteniendo un peluche que agitaba sus manos mientras sonaba una canción

—No, ya tengo muchos de esos

— ¿Y qué hay de una muñeca?

—No, ya las vi todas, no me gustan, vamos a otra tienda Trunks

— ¡¿Otra tienda?! Esta es la más grande no encontraras otra mejor —dijo Trunks levantando sus manos exasperado

—Pero esta ya la vi el mes pasado que vine con mami y no hay nada nuevo

—Escucha Bra, papá dijo que te comprara un juguete solo toma uno y ya—dijo Trunks, perdiendo la paciencia

—No, papá dijo que debía gustarme y ninguno de estos me gusta—dijo Bra, poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra

—Está bien, vamos a otra tienda—dijo Trunks, que no quería hacer más larga esta discusión

Trunks y Bra caminaban por el centro comercial, Bra tomo la mano de su hermano mientras caminaba, se sentía muy orgullosa caminando con su hermano mayor, deseaba que sus compañeras de colegio la vieran, Trunks estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gesto, en una tienda dos chicos vieron pasar a la pareja de hermanos

—Mira Carlos ¿no ese Trunks?

— ¿Qué? ¡Vaya!, si es nada menos que el principito Trunks—dijo el chico, con una sonrisa de burla —parece que está con su hermana, no podemos dejarlo pasar sin saludarlo vamos Lían.

Ambos chicos, hijos únicos, y por lo tanto únicos herederos, eran compañeros de la escuela de Trunks, le tenían envidia a muerte por su popularidad entre las chicas.

Los chicos salieron de la tienda en su busca, y en poco tiempo dieron alcance a Trunks

—Hey, hola Trunks, que no nos presentas a tu nueva novia— dijo Carlos, a los chicos con burla en su cara

—Lo que me faltaba— susurro Trunks, al reconocer la voz de sus compañeros

—Hola Carlos , Lian —dijo, volteándose e ignorando la primera burla

—Hola —dijo Bra— no soy su novia, soy su hermana—dijo, en total inocencia

—ha! Vaya, ¿así que el principito Trunks, prefiere pasar su tarde de niñera? ¡Eh! o ¿acaso las chicas ya no te rodean al saber que no eres único heredero de tu gran fortuna?

—En primer lugar aunque mi herencia se dividiera entre diez seguiría siendo más grande que las suyas juntas y en segundo lugar sé que sus pequeñas mentes no comprenden, pero a mí me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermana y si tienen algún problema con eso podemos arreglarlo cundo quieran

Bra entendió que aquellos chicos trataban mal a su hermano y eso la enfado mucho

—Vamos Trunks, no te enojes—dijeron los chicos, al ver que Trunks comenzaba a enojarse, pues sabían bien que solo podían salir victoriosos contra Trunks en ataques verbales— solo estamos saludando, ¿Qué? así tratas a tus amigos —dijo Carlos

—Oye pequeña ¿no te aburre estar con este chico amargado? —dijo Lían, dirigiéndose en broma a Bra

Bra tenía puesto su seño marca familiar

—Trunks es el mejor hermano del mundo— les aseguro Bra, muy molesta

—En serio ¿cuánto te paga por decir eso pequeña?—dijo Carlos, entre risas

—Eso es cierto —dijo Bra, al desagradable chico

— Bra, no pierdas tu tiempo con estos perdedores —aconsejo Trunks —vámonos, tenemos mucho que recorrer y ustedes ¿por qué no van a averiguar por qué sus padres quedaron tan desilusionados y no quisieron tener más hijos?

—Oye ¿cómo te atreves?—replico Lían, al verlos alejarse

Bra se volvió y les saco la lengua

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando sin atreverse seguir molestando

Después de caminar un poco Trunks se volvió a su hermana

—Oye Bra, gracias por defenderme de esos tontos y ¿realmente crees que soy un buen hermano?—pregunto, pues muchas veces sentía que no lo era

—Claro que lo eres y el más fuerte del mundo, después de papá — dijo Bra

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír y recordó como cuando pequeño deseo tanto tener un hermano mayor, como Goten tenía a Gohan

—oye yo… siento mucho haber quemado a Puky yo recuerdo que cuando era niño los juguetes eran muy importantes para mí, si alguien les hubiera hecho algo así creo que me hubiera convertido es súper Saiyajin antes de lo que lo hice—dijo, esta vez con sinceridad

—No...no importa —dijo Bra agachando su cabeza

—No, claro que importa. A veces olvido que es ser niño, pero tratare de no hacerlo más

Bra parecía avergonzada y compenso a caminar más lento

—yo...yo…—dijo, deteniéndose por completo con su mirada al piso

— ¿Que pasa Bra?— cuestión Trunks, no entendía la reacción de su hermana

—yo siento haberte acusado con papá— dijo la pequeña

—No, estuvo bien —le aseguró Trunks—yo soy quien actué mal

—no, es que yo…yo no fui del todo sincera

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno creo que exagere un poco, puky hace mucho que ya no era mi juguete preferido, es más si hubiéramos seguido jugando iba a lanzarlo

—No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué dijiste eso?

—Bueno es que estaba muy molesta de que siempre ganes los juegos y quería ganar de alguna forma y me gusta pasar el día con tigo

— ¿En serio Bra? sabes yo tan bien la he pasado bien

—No tienes que comprarme un juguete Trunks

—Pero papá dijo que

—Yo le diré que estamos bien —lo interrumpió Bra

—¿En serio?— dijo Trunks, viendo a su hermana a los ojos

—Si, no te preocupes—le aseguro

—Bueno y ¿qué hay de tomar un helado? —dijo Trunks

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Bra

—No, no tengo, pero quiero llevar a mi hermana a tomar un helado ¿tú no quieres ir con migo?

—¿En serio?, ¿quieres comprarme un helado?— dijo Bra

—Sí, es lo que los hermanos mayores hacemos

—¡Claro!, eres el mejor hermano del mundo Trunks

—Bien vamos —dijo Trunks tomando la mano de su hermanita y prometiéndose ser el hermano que él siempre quiso

 **No me gustan los fic en los que Bra mete en problemas por maldad o en su caso por capricho a Trunks, pero en cambio amo a Bra inocente y tierna. Eso intente espero haberlo logrado, me gustaría leer sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer en especial a : SophyBrief, Karen Gonzals, Johaaceve, Dragonacevedo y a quien le debo un saludo: Lovely Saiyajin**

 **12/5/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es mi familia**

 **Hola aquí les dejo un corto capitulo, es una breve historia que se me ocurrió un día y me gustaría compartir con ustedes**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, la serie y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Resumen: Trunks tiene que hacer un ensayo para su clase de literatura, echémosle un vistazo a la familia Vegeta Briefs desde el punto de vista de Trunks.

 **Esta es mi familia**

(Por Trunks Vegeta Briefs)

Hola, mi nombre es Trunks Vegeta Briefs, yo diría que soy un chico de 15 años que lleva una vida común y corriente, tengo un mejor amigo su nombre es Goten somos amigos desde… bueno no lo recuerdo, creo que desde siempre, nos gusta hacer cosas juntos vamos al centro comercial, jugamos videojuegos, se queda en mi casa algunos fines de semana. Abecés yo voy a su casa, su mamá me ama, siempre cocina cosas deliciosas cuando voy y su papá es muy relajado la pasamos bien.

Abecés Goten viene a mi casa, a mi abuela le gusta celebrarnos con deliciosas comidas, a mi mamá le agrada y mi papá no lo dice, pero yo sé que lo recibe como uno más de la familia.

Bueno ahora les hablare de mi familia; pues mi mamá es Bulma Briefs, si ven la televisión sabrán quien es, es la mente científica más brillante del mundo, las revistas la describen como una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta, para mi es mamá. Mamá y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, es cariñosa, divertida y organiza las mejoras fiestas en las que he asistido; aunque es mejor no hacerla enojar, en ese caso puede dar más miedo que encontrarte con el director cuando decides quedarte afuera de una clase, no es que yo lo haya hecho alguna vez, felizmente he detectado que viéndola con mirada de: mamá estoy arrepentido y nunca lo vuelvo a hacer, termina olvidándolo casi todo; ojala fuera así de fácil con papá, lo que me lleva a otro miembro de mi familia.

Sí, mi papá el príncipe Vegeta, en su caso Vegeta es nombre y apellido. Si se están preguntando ¿príncipe de dónde?, bueno pues mi padre era príncipe heredero de su país, antes de que su país se diera por finalizado, ya saben los reinos cada vez son menos, la verdad de política no entiendo mucho lo que sé es que mi padre es un eterno príncipe que nunca podrá ser Rey (eh, ¿este ensayo no lo leerán mis padres, cierto?)bueno continuo, mi papá es un hombre que fue forjado bajo las más estrictas normas y por eso no le es muy fácil mostrar sus sentimientos, a pesar que ha evidenciado muchas veces cuanto le importamos , tengo 15 años, como ya les comente; pero mi papá sigue siendo mi héroe y modelo a seguir: siempre presente, hombre de una sola mujer, padre responsable, a veces exagera un poco en esa parte; pero al pensarlo bien, así demuestra cuanto se preocupa por mí, el entrenamiento físico es muy importante para él y sé que desearía que lo fuera para mí también, cunado pequeño lo fue; pero ahora siento que tengo más cosas en que pensar.

Pero cuando quiero un permiso especial de mi padre, la clave es que me vea entrenar mucho unos dos días antes y seguro que lo tendré complacido, enserio si este ensayo llega a manos de mis padres juro que retiro mi donación para la fiesta de despedida de año.

Ahora paso a la más pequeña de la familia, es mi hermana Bra , es como una miniatura de mi madre y no, no es cierto que es un clon que mi mamá hizo, como se rumora por ahí, si lo sé yo que tuve que vivir con mi mamá esos meses de embarazo en los que por fuerza me convertirme en su asistente personal , bueno no detallare eso , mi hermana tiene un encanto de ternura que parece que hace a todos a su alrededor amarla ,incluyéndome, es una mezcla entre inocencia y aventura , hace que veas las pequeñas cosas de la vida que por lo general pasarías por alto y las disfrutes. Como una tarde en el jardín viendo las nubes, los destellos del roció en las hojas en la mañana, o el poder que encierra un simple abrazo. Mi hermana me ha ayudado a ser un adulto. Si, mamá dice que aún no lo soy, pero tener a alguien que confía en ti, te cree que tienes el poder de resolver cualquier problema y te admira pues te hace que trates de ser el mejor ejemplo posible.

Ahora hablare un poco de mis abuelos, mis abuelos maternos ya que mis abuelos paternos nunca los conocí, mamá dice que le debo mi intelecto a mi abuelo, siendo muy joven se interesó en la ciencia y él fue el inventor de la capsula que fue el inicio a su reconocimiento, a pesar de ser el científico más importante del planeta es un hombre sencillo a menudo se le puede ver arreglando juguete de los que los niños le traen o revisando motocicleta de los policías que patrullan por la zona, mi abuelo tiene la colección de mascotas más exótica que haya visto.

Mi abuela, que puedo decir de ella, creo que es como todas las abuelas le encanta cocinar y siempre ve la parte positiva de las cosas, coquetea con mis compañeros cuando hacen la tares en mi casa, viste a la moda, eh bueno tal vez no sea como todas las abuelas, me mima desde que tengo uso de recuerdo, papá siempre se ha quejado de eso, finjo delante de él que me molesta pero sé que siempre puedo contar con mi abuela para hacerme sentir consentido.

Bueno ya llevo novecientas palabras en este ensayo, en conclusión esta es mi familia.

¿Qué?¿ que hable de todos menos de mí? bueno ,solo para llegar a las mil palabras , pues yo soy un chico común y corriente, me considero buen estudiante, me agradan los deportes, la tecnología y que a pesar de ser heredero de las más grandes fortunas de la tierra, mis padres me han enseñado el valor de las cosas, en casa tenemos solo los sirvientes necesarios y la mayorías de mis cosas las hago yo, tengo que encargarme de mi cuarto, cada tercera semana debo cortar el césped, la parte residencial claro, la de la empresa lo hacen los empleados, y recibo una mesada que debo aprender a administrar, pues bajo ninguna circunstancia mi madre me daría dinero extra.

Bueno ahora sí, ya llegue a las mil palabras y aquí acabo mi ensayo.

Fin.

En ese momento entro por la ventana de la habitación de Trunks un adolecente de cabellos negros

—hey, hola Trunks ¿ya estás listo?

—Goten, vienes justo a tiempo, solo déjame mandar un correo

—Bien, las reglas son las mismas—dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama de su amigo— Partiremos de la cúpula de tu casa, el primero que de la vuelta al planeta es el ganador y el que pierda pagara la cuenta de hoy

—si ya lo sé, espero que hayas traído todos tus ahorros Goten, porque tengo mucha hambre

—mejor asegúrate de llevar bien llena tu billetera por que no pienso perder, ¡ah!, una cosa más, nada de hacer atajos y desviarte por los polos como a última vez

—No te preocupes, la gripe que pesque en esa ocasión me enseño la lección—dijo Trunks, poniéndose de pie —oye Goten ¿tu dirías que somos adolecentes normales?

—pues claro, ¿porque preguntas?

—No, por nada. Solo quería tu opinión, ya vámonos

Y ambos adolecentes normales salieron para vivir un día normal

 **Gracias a todos por leer, les agradeceré mucho que me dejen su opinión. Los comentarios son alimento para más historias. :P**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Carols2497 y a The Golddess of Eternal Spring**

23/6/16


	4. Chapter 4

**Que nadie te haga olvidar quien eres**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Era una tarde muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila para el príncipe. Bulma y Trunks habían sido citados a una sesión escolar que Vegeta solía llamar: "Sesión de reprimenda por situaciones insulsas; pero ridículamente inaceptables para las normas de convivencia humana". En otras palabras Bulma había sido citada por la profesora de Trunks, por alguno de sus juegos que se salió de control, cosa que pasaba a menudo y terminaba siendo arreglado con algún reembolso monetario que era retirado de la cuenta ya existente con en nombre de "pago para reparaciones escolares ". Bueno seguro esta vez no fue tan malo; pues en caso contrario solían llamar a ambos padres y la cita era con la directora.

A pesar de haber sido liberado de vestir ropa incomoda mientras escucha los exagerados parloteos de una minúscula mujer de nariz puntiaguda, al mismo tiempo que se jura a sí mismo en su interior hacer pagar a Trunks por esa incomodidad, se sentía igual de atrapado pues le toco hacer compañía a la pequeña Bra ya que la abuela no estaba en casa.

Y así, en contra de su agenda tubo que apagar la cámara de gravedad y unirse a su pequeña frente a esa pantalla sintonizada en ese canal que tramite videos y canciones infantiles con letras escritas para personas con el intelecto de Kakaroto.

Mientras sus ojos casi se cerraban podía escuchar a la pequeña Bra repetir algo que sonaba a una rima que tenía que ver con una vaca llamada Lola y no sé qué sobre su cola. Luego Bra comenzó a pasar los canales y vio un video musical sobre una chica que sufría un accidente aéreo en la selva y se adaptaba a esa vida, ¿saben de cual estoy hablando?, Bra miraba con entusiasmo el video; aunque no estuviera en un lenguaje que ella pudiera entender.

—Mira papa, esa linda chica se convertido en la princesa de la selva

Vegeta observo con curiosidad la explicación que Bra le daba a las imágenes

— ¿por qué crees que ella es una princesa? —Cuestiono

—Porque todos la obedecen—explico Bra

—¿y por que no crees que es la reina?

—No, ella es una princesa. Las reinas y los reyes son muy aburridos ser princesa es mejor

Ese entendimiento de la jerarquía era algo inexplicable para Vegeta

—Pero Bra los reyes son superiores a los príncipes

—Pero los príncipes son mejores—aseguro Bra con convicción

Vegeta no pude evitar sonreír ante tal declaración y le parecía divertido seguir esta conversación y explorar la mente de su hija

— ¿Por qué son mejores?

—Por qué los príncipes son apuestos y viven aventuras; en cambio los reyes son viejos y solo pasan sentados en su trono, debe ser muy aburrido.

Vegeta había encontrado que conversar con su hija era algo interesante

—Bueno Bra, no todos los reyes pasan sentados en Vegetaseis el rey era siempre el mejor guerrero y viajaba a las batallas

Bra pareció tomar un momento para procesar la información que su padre le estaba dando

—¿El abuelo era rey?—pregunto

—Si era rey, el más fuerte de la historia de Vegetaseis

—Y tú ¿qué hacías?

Vegeta medico unos segundos, entrenar destruyendo saivanmen, viajar a planetas , conquistarlos, ser llevado ante frízer, obedecer ciegamente lo que le ordenaban y planear en secreto su venganza esperar con paciencia el momento justo y…detuvo sus pensamientos,luego de unos segundos contento a Bra

—Recibir la educación propia de un príncipe— claro, el príncipe de los Saiyajin era sensato sabía que no era buena idea traumar la mente impresionable de Bra a tan temprana edad y si tenía suerte no volvería a preguntarlo el resto de su vida

Bra abrió su boca para cuestionar pero Vegeta anticipo el movimiento y ejecuto su estrategia de cambio de tema

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de helado?— pregunto

—sí, vamos— dijo Bra

Pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y las voces de Bulma y Trunks. Parecían enfrascarse en una discusión en la sala; el ki de Trunks estaba especialmente alterado.

— Quédate aquí Bra y tomaremos ese helado en un rato, ¿si?.

—Sí— dijo Bra, cambiando los canales ajena a su entorno

 **En la sala**

—Por dios Trunks, esto debe acabar; es la quinta vez en el año

—Esto es injusto mamá —dijo Trunks a bordo de levantar la voz— yo no soy el único involucrado pero soy la victima perfecta para señalar. Carlos y Lían también estaban en esto ¿por qué solo yo debo pagar?

—por qué todos en tu colegio saben que a diferencia de ti ni Carlos ni Lían son capases de derribar las columnas y el techo del gimnasio solo usando un balón

—Ellos me retaron—se defendí Trunks

—y también ellos te obligaron a usar toda esa fuerza

—yo hago todo lo posible por controlar mi fuerza, día tras día tengo que hacerlo en cada maldita actividad—para este entonces la voz de Trunks ya estaba alta

—Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito y me bajas ese tono de inmediato —regaño Bulma

—Lo ves, ahora hasta mi voz es ofensiva —continuo Trunks, con el mismo nivel de voz

—Ya escuchaste a tu madre, bajas la voz ahora mismo— sentencio la voz firme del príncipe

— ¡Papá!—dijo Trunks, con asombro estaba tan concentrado en su discusión que no percibió que su padre estaba cerca

— ¿Que paso? —se dirigió Vegeta a su esposa

—Lo que paso es que tu hijo ha vuelto a destruir parte del colegio, si no fuera por nuestro apellido la directora no sería tan tolerante

—Nuestro apellido, querrás decir nuestro dinero—cometo cortantemente Trunks

—Trunks, basta con esa actitud—le corrigió Bulma

—Papá, no es mi culpa —se dirigió Trunks a su padre, en un tono más controlado—soy diferente y me tratan como si fuera un fenómeno; si soy más inteligente dicen que soy presumido, si soy más rápido y fuerte soy un moustró , si las chicas gustan mi compañía que soy un engreído

—Trunks, todo eso no es pretexto para que pierdas el control con personas que sabes que son más débiles que tu —dijo Bulma

—Mamá ponte en mi lugar—dijo Trunks, a su madre en tono más alterado ,parecía que su guerra era con su madre— que pasaría si estuvieras en un lugar donde te prohibieran ser más lista que los demás y te castigaran cada vez que lo fueras

—no es lo mismo Trunks

—Claro que no es lo mismo—dijo Trunks casi en susurro—, porque tú no te puedes equivocar cierto—termino en tono irónico

—ya basta Trunks—dijo Vegeta—

—Papá todo esto es tan injusto—se quejo

—Pues aprende esta lección: la vida no siempre será justa —dijo Vegeta con voz firme

—cuando tienes poder sobre otros es fácil decirlo

—Suficiente Trunks, ve a tu cuarto— ordeno Vegeta

—Gracias por el apoyo— dijo Trunks, caminando hacia las escaleras —justo lo que esperaba—murmuro entre dientes

—Es que realmente ¿no sé qué pasa con este chico?

—Su actitud no es la apropiada; pero lo que él dice es verdad. Te lo advertí tu insististe en meterlo en ese colegio

—Vegeta, no puede estudiar en casa por tanto tiempo. El será algún dia el presidente de la empresa, necesita aprender a convivir con personas.

—tal vez aún no está listo, el ambiente que lo rodea es muy competitivo

—Gohan pudo mezclarse, no veo por qué él no podría

—Gohan era un estudiante de una familia pobre, no llamaba la atención como nuestro hijo. Y a pesar de eso tuvo que acudir a ti muchas veces para solucionar sus problemas.

—yo…voy a hablar con él

—No, está muy molesto con tigo, yo hablare con él—dijo el príncipe, dando la vuelta

— ¿Desde cuándo tú eres el accesible y yo la mala?—dijo Bulma, mientras cruzaba los brazos

—No sé de qué hablas, yo he sido siempre el favorito—dijo Vegeta, mientras comenzaba a subir

Vegeta subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de su hijo, por lo general golpeaba la puerta pero cuando Trunks estaba en problemas esta cortesía era saltada.

Trunks estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas posición de meditar , había sentido la energía de su padre acercarse así que obviamente estaba esperándolo.

—Sí, sí; ya lo sé—dijo, sin permitir a su padre hablar primero—el problema soy yo, debo disculparme con mamá y asumir mi castigo como un Saiyajin. Bien dime, cual es la sentencia

Vegeta tomo una silla y la coloco frente a Trunks, se sentó para quedar al mismo nivel que su hijo, entonces hablo:

—Trunks, ¿sabes lo que se dice de las personas que responden sin escuchar antes?*

—Lo siento, ¿te quite el placer del discurso? dijo Trunks, sarcásticamente— Adelante por favor—claramente seguía molesto

Vegeta tomo a Trunks por el cuello de su camisa y se puso de pie con él, los ojos de Trunks se abrieron con un poco de miedo en ellos al tener su cara a escasos centímetros de la cara de su padre. Vegeta respiro hondo buscando tranquilidad y cerrando sus ojos libero el cuello de su hijo. El chico cayó en la cama tomando la misma posición que tenía antes, pero ahora parecía más dispuesto a escuchar. Vegeta volvió a sentarse, continuo obviamente controlándose.

—Mira chico,—dijo, abriendo los ojos y clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos de Trunks— estoy tratando de ser comprensivo con tigo, no me hagas renunciar a mis intenciones —advirtió

Trunks sintió un poco de vergüenza

—Lo siento papá—dijo sinceramente— pero es que a veces mamá me desespera en verdad, ¡Es que es tan cerrada cuando se trata de ceder la razón!—dijo Trunks, con un tono de desesperación.

—No le prediques al ministro niño, pero no vengo aquí a hablar de tu madre. ¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos en tu problema?

— ¡Ah!, genial. Bueno pues… ¿dónde comienzo? ah sí, soy un moustró engreído y muy listo. Bien ¿cómo dejo de serlo?

—Trunks, tú no crees realmente en que eres todo eso ¿cierto? Y si lo crees el problema es peor de los que pensé

—Papá tú no sabes cómo es ser diferente

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Bueno sí, si lo sabes; pero tu pareces disfrutarlo y nadie se atrevería a meterse con tigo. Pero con migo es diferente

—Si es verdad, nadie se atrevería a meterse con migo; pero no siempre fue así. Deja que te hable un poco de mi pasado,

Ante esto, Trunks se interesó más. Eran raras las ocasiones que su padre compartía con él algo sobre su pasado

—Como ya lo sabes, fui llevado con frízer desde muy joven. A pesar de lo que creerías no era tan malo, al principio— aclaro— tener la oportunidad ser parte del más poderoso imperio del momento era algo que ningún guerrero despreciaría, digamos que era lo equivalente a ganarse una beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de este planeta y al principio Frízer me trataba con favoritismo. Bueno era un guerrero dotado a pesar de mi corta edad, además ahora comprendo que me miraba como un trofeo. El príncipe de la única raza que podría ser un problema para él bajo su tutela, bueno sea lo que sea tenía muchos privilegios, lo cual yo apreciaba, antes de darme cuenta de su traición por supuesto.

Trunks no perdía ninguna palabra dicha por su padre

— Ese trato fue lo que molesto a la mayoría del personal antiguo. Al crecer sería más fuerte que la mayoría de esos patanes, pero por el momento no lo era, por lo tanto muchos me trataban con desprecio y se burlaban de mí. La mayoría no se atrevía a hacerlo en mi cara, temían represalias de frízer. Las burlas y los retos eran cosa de todos los días. Pero yo sabía quién era y no deje que nada de lo que me dieran me hiciera olvidar.

Vegeta guardo silencio un momento, luego prosiguió

—Ahora Trunks, tu eres privilegiado. Eres un príncipe en ambos lados de tu familia eso te dará algún día poder y autoridad; Y hará que las personas te traten con respeto, sea genuino o por conveniencia, pero por el momento muchos te trataran mal y los que lo hacen te puedo asegurar que es porque desean lo que tú tienes.

— ¿tú crees?

—créeme, yo lo viví. Ahora tú decides, les darás lo que desean y te encerraras para sentirte derrotado o le demostraras tu superioridad en todos los campos

—Yo… creo que no lo vi así—dijo Trunks, sintiéndose más aliviado— gracias papá

—No he vivido en balde hijo—dijo Vegeta, poniéndose de pie— ahora—dijo, en tono estricto— el problema está en tu mente, tú decides si quedarte con él o usarlo para impulsarte. Espero que te disculpes con tu madre por haberle gritado y aceptes el castigo que te imponga, sin quejas ni negociaciones —sentencio—como se espera de la dignidad de tu raza.

—Vaya papá, sí que eres impredecible—dijo Trunks, pero ahora con una ligera sonrisa

—Lo sé —dijo Vegeta, saliendo de la habitación

—Papá—llamo Trunks, antes que su padre saliera por completo

Vegeta se devolvió

— ¿Puedo bajar? solo un momento—pidió Trunks—quisiera disculparme con mamá ahora

Vegeta asentó con su cabeza afirmativamente

—Claro hijo —dijo terminando se salir de la habitación

Un poco después, Trunks fue a buscar a su madre estaba en la sala de entretenimiento, sin embargo la pantalla estaba apagada, parecía pensativa. Vegeta y Bra se habían retirado por su helado

—Mamá —llamo Trunks, su tono era el que había usado desde niño cada vez que hacia una travesura y deseaba el perdón de su madre

— ¿tu padre te mando a disculparte?

—pues… sí, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, estaba enfadado con los chicos y me desquite con tigo. Realmente lo siento ¿me perdonas?–suplico haciendo una mirada que ninguna madre puede rechazar

Bulma sonrió dulcemente mientras extendía sus brazos invitando a su hijo a ellos. Trunks aceptó la invitación. Tomando en cuenta que estaban solos podía darse ese lujo.

—Aún no hay nada que puedas hacer, que yo no pueda disculpar—dijo, mientras Trunks se separaba de su abrazo—he estado pensando—prosiguió— y si no te sientes cómodo, puedo traer algunos maestros particulares como cuando eran pequeño

—No, mamá. Papá hablo con migo y me he dado cuenta que tal vez no me he estado esforzando lo suficiente. Yo…quisiera probar un poco más

— ¿seguro Trunks?

—sí, es lo que quiero hacer. Y voy a aceptar el castigo que tengas para mí

—Qué bueno que digas eso, porque los gastos de la reparación no saldrán solo del banco. Tendrás solo la mitad de tu mesada por los próximos tres meses

— ¡TRES ME!—Trunks se detuvo antes de proseguir, recordado las palabras de su padre—ah, sí claro. Lo que digas

—oye, tu papá y Bra están en la cocina comiendo helado. ¿Qué te parece si nos les unimos?

—sí, se oye bien.

 **Nota**

 _ ***"Cuando alguien responde a un asunto antes de oírlo, eso es tontedad de su parte y una humillación" (Proverbios 18:30)**_

 _ **Por si les quedó curiosidad de la sita completa**_

 **Un saludo a todos los que leen en especial a:**

 **Dinas'moon353, Carols2497, Prins, Xiomara, Guest, bris vernica y Dragonfanatica.**

 **23/12/16**


End file.
